Crush
by HP000
Summary: Hermione looks back on her life. Sonfic! tell me if this has been done before!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: you know what goes here. The song belongs to Mandy Moore.  
  
A/N: this is my second sonfic! Please review and be honest!  
  
Hermione Granger checked her trunk one last time to see if she had forgotten anything. Seeing that she didn't she flopped down on her bed and and looked at the picture on the nightstand next to her, this picture was always the last thing to be packed. It was a picture of Her and Harry, over the summer before their 5th year, that picture always made her smile, they looked so happy there, sitting under the shade of a willow tree. Now there would probaly be less and less of those days, they were graduating school tommorrow, and quite frankly Hermione didn't have a clue of what would become of her. She used to have her whole life planned out, everything to the littlist detail, but now her whole plan was useless. Why? Because Harry wasn't in her life. She closed her eyes and let the memories flash before her eyes.  
  
~*~You know everything that I'm afraid of  
  
You do everything i wish i did~*~  
  
Hermione always had a fear of heights, way before Hogwarts she was terrified of flying in airplanes, it was now magnified a million times sice she learned that the favored sport was played on brooms at death defying heights and speeds. She remembered when she had a fling with one of her friends, Ron Weasley,he had proved to be quite a good keeper, and in 5th year replaced Oliver Wood. He hgad claimed he had a 'Suprise' for her one spring night, and dragged her out to the Quidditch Pitch, blind folded, and before she knew it she was flying high above the school, that was when their 'relashionship' ended.  
  
Harry wasn't like that though, he knew that she didn't like flying at all, sure once in a while he would ask her if she wasn't to go for a short ride after a game, but she always declined. Part of her wanted though to get on that broom and sail high above the high the clouds, that would be her only way to spend time alone with Harry.  
  
~*~Everybody wants you, everybody loves you~*~  
  
Hermione had become used to fighting her way through girls to get to Harry, he had become quite handsome over the years, he was definatly not the scared awkward boy he was 7 years ago when she first met him on the train. When the rumors that she and Harry were together back in her 4th year, she could see jelous looks from the whole female population.  
  
~*~I know i should tell you how i feel  
  
I wish everyone would disappear~*~  
  
She thought that that would be the best time to tell him that she liked him, if the whole school already thought that they were together, it wouldn't come as much as a shock to them. But she never found the time to talk to him in private. She was either studying for exams, hanging out with Harry and Ron, or Harry was to busy worrying about the triwizard tournament. All that bottled up emotion made her do crazy things, like starting S. P. E. W., an give Harry a kiss on the last day of school at the train station.  
  
  
  
~*~Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you~*~  
  
Those few times when she did find herself alone with Harry, she acted strange, she couldn't stop smiling, giggling, or blushing. She became angry with herself, it was just Harry, she had to keep telling herself. Sometimes, during the nights that they both couldn't sleep they would take the invisibilty cloak, and go to the Astronomey Tower, to watch the stars.  
  
  
  
~*~I hope you feel the way that i do~*~  
  
There were few, seldom times when she felt ready to tell him this, but she was terrified of what his reaction would be. Would he be shocked, to much to say anything? Maybe he wouldrun out of the room, never to speak to her again. That really scared her, she couldn't lose her best friend all because of some feelings that she felt. But then again, she dreamed, she hoped, she prayed, that he would take her up in his arms and kiss her, promising that they would always be toghether, loving eachother, forever.  
  
~*~I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you~*~  
  
There were few times when she wondered if he had the same feelings about her as she did with him. During their trips to Hogsmede, he often held her hand, rubbing his thumb gently across the back of her hand in a smothing motion. But he was always sending mixed signals to her. She couldn't get her hopes up to high before she saw him staring at another girl. It didn't exactly boost her ego to much.  
  
~*~Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
  
I just want to hold you~*~  
  
Hermione would always be there for Harry. Who else would he talk to when he needed someone to listen. Ron? No, he was always cracking jokes and playing tricks on fellow classmates, he had become quite like his older twin brothers over the years. Ginny? She was to busy checking him out to listen to a word he was saying. So ultimatly, it was her who Harry could confide in. He knew her as Calm, cool, and collected. He was bravery and she was his reason. She was the only one that Harry could feel that he could trust. She thanked god every day that she was that to him, if only she could be more.  
  
~*~And you say exactly how you feel about her  
  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way~*~  
  
Sometimes she didn't want to listen to what Harry had to say though. Back in 6th year Harry went out with his long time crush, Cho Chang. He rarley spent any time with her then, he was always out walking on the grounds with her, eating with her, studying with her. It broke Hermion each time she saw them together. She and Harry would stay up late during the nights, talking about his day with Cho, he would tell her everything, from what they talked about, what they had in common, to when they made out, and how far they went with eachother (with wasn't very far, much to her delight). That ended after 5 months, Cho had seemed to lose interest in him, flirting with other guys, seeing him less often. Hermione was lucky that it was over, even if it did mean dealing with a sad Harry.  
  
~*~Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
  
I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you, I got a crush~*~  
  
Hermione came very close to telling someone, but she knew she would get dirty looks, every female she knew would laugh at her, even they knew she didn't stand a chance. She wanted to tell Ron, but things never really went back to the way they were after they broke up, there was still tension. She also knew that Ron had a jelous streak, he would probably blame their breakup on him.  
  
~*~You say everything that no one says  
  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
  
I will always want you, I will always love you~*~  
  
Harry would always be her shoulder to cry on, even if it was for simple, some what stupid things, like a bad grade on a test. After her rough breakup with Vicktor, who had become somewhat possesive over her and wanted to go further than she wanted too, she broke up with him, he started spreading rumors about her, they wouldn't stop. Harry had stuck up for her during those months, he protected her from the harsh words of their fellow school mates. He stay up with her at night in the common room, letting her cry, stroking her hair, whispering comforting words in her ear.  
  
Yes, she had come to truly love him over the years. She had missed so many opertunites during their schooling to tell him. Tommorrow was her only chance left, maybe forever. She will tell him tommorrow. With her promise to herself fresh in her head, she drifted of into a sleep filled with dreams of a raven haired, green-eyed boy.  
  
~*~I've got a crush...~*~  
  
Finish  
  
Please read/review people! thanks so much! 


	2. More than Just a Friend

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Hermione woke up early the following morning, not because was it the last day ever at Hogwarts, and not because she was nervous as hell, but because she was going to tell Harry that she had a crush on him. Picking up her things she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Happy that she was Headgirl, meaning that she had a bathroom and a bedroom all to herself, she took a shower quickly, cast a drying spell on her hair, followed by a spell that would make her hair curly and shiny, instead of the usual dull and frizzy. She took out her robes and put earrings on and her grandmothers necklace. She went to one of the drawers in her dresser and took out a bottle of perfume, the one that Harry had gotten her for Christmas last year, and sprayed some on herself. She walked over to the door that adjoined hers and Harry's room, who happened to be Headboy, and opened it, going to wake Harry up.  
  
Opening the door she saw what she thought, Harry fast asleep in his bed, he could sleep through a hurricane. She noticed how peaceful he looked while he was sleeping, she almost didn't want to wake him. He had a slight smile on his face and she was wondering what he was dreaming about. Sitting on the side of the bed she stroked his hair, removing her hand from his hair, she shook him gently.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, "Harry, wake up, we have a big day ahead of us."  
  
She waited a moment for his response, seeing none, she shook him again.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, "Come on, Dumbledore will be expecting us soon, we don't want to be late!"  
  
" S'bit early 'Mione," Harry said drowsily, swapping away her hand, " Lemme sleep a bit more." Harry rolled over, burying his face in his pillow.  
  
Hermione let out a defeated sigh, time for plan B. She secretly was glad that she was able to do this to him. She got up, and stood in the corner. Harry thought that she was leaving. She opened the door and then made walking sounds, then closed the door, never leaving the room. She suddenly ran up to the bed and jumped on it, straddling Harry and tickling him. Harry eyes shot open and he immediately began laughing and begging for mercy. Knowing that Harry was incredibly ticklish, she used it to her advantage. She loved see him smile and laugh, he didn't laugh or smile as much any more, all the worrying was draining him emotionally.  
  
"All right, all right," Harry said in-between laughing, " I'll get up already"  
  
Hermione moved over to the side of the bed, Harry got up and Hermione noticed that Harry was only wearing a T-shirt and the blue boxers that Hermione had gotten him for Christmas.  
  
Hermione thought that he was going to go take a shower, he picked up all his clothes and walked over to the bed, reaching over to pick up his glasses, suddenly, the clothes were dropped back on the floor, and he began tickling Hermione like crazy, after about a minute, he stopped abruptly and picked up his clothes and glasses and headed towards the bathroom door, the only time he acknowledged her presence was when he turned around and gave her a wicked smile. Hermione waited for Harry to come out, and then they went to Dumbledore's office to begin to get prepared for the ceremony that would take place later today.  
  
The Ceremony went beautifully and smoothly, Hermione and Harry both made their speeches, Hermione got her diploma, then watched as Harry got his and then Ron. Hermione and Harry talked with Hermione's parents, Ron had already left with his parents. Hermione's parents went on a tour of Hogwarts with Dumbledore, leaving Hermione and Harry in the Great Hall alone.  
  
"Hermione, why don't we go take on last walk around the grounds?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Sure." Hermione got up from the chairs that they had been sitting on, Harry held out his hand, and Hermione took it. They walked out to the grounds, no talking until they had gotten outside at the lake, were they stood, looking out to the lake.  
  
"What are you planning on doing now?" Harry asked, his gaze unmoving.  
  
" I really have no idea, it scares me that. I always thought that I would be a teacher, but now, I just don't know. Nothing turned out the way I thought it would. How about you? What will the famous Harry Potter be doing?" Hermione laughed.  
  
" I don't have a clue." Harry admitted "I never really thought about it much, I didn't think that I would ever live to graduate. I didn't want to get my hopes up by making all these plans."  
  
" I knew you would." Hermione said.  
  
" Knew I would what?" Harry questioned.  
  
" I knew you would live. I have always had complete and utter faith in you, I trust you with my life, you know." Hermione said  
  
" You really shouldn't," Harry said, " I don't deserve having a person like you in my life. You're to good to me."  
  
" I know." Hermione laughed, " It must be that Potter charm that keeps me with you."  
  
" Potter charm?" Harry asked, " I have Potter charm?"  
  
" Oh, It's really stupid. Just something that Ginny had said." Hermione said, blushing.  
  
" Oh." Harry said, still staring at the lake, suddenly, he took something out of the pocket of his robes, and held it in front of Hermione. " I almost forgot to give you your present, here."  
  
Hermione opened the long case up. Inside it was a gold locket, on it were 3 diamonds, there were also 2 stones in the center of the locket, one was green and the other was scarlet. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
" Harry! Its so beautiful!" Hermione hugged him. " It must of cost a fortune, this makes my gift to you seem so cheap" Hermione felt bad, all her gift was, was a basket filled with sweets.  
  
Harry looked at her for the first time since they had gotten to the lake, " I loved your gift." He said, suddenly, he looked nervous, he was blushing and shuffling his feet, he was starring at his feet.  
  
"Harry, is something wrong? You look pale." Hermione asked, her voice filled with concern.  
  
" I have to tell you something, you may hate me after I tell you, but just hear me out. Okay?" Harry asked, taking both her hands.  
  
" Oh Harry, I could never hate you." Hermione insisted.  
  
" I really, really like you, as in more than just friends, you have always been there for me, always sticking up for me, and you've been my best friend. You probably don't want this, but I was hoping that we could be more than just friends." Harry said, his whole face was now the color of a tomato, the change from blushing to pale to back to blushing, was a fast one.  
  
Hermione was shocked. Harry wanted to be more than just friends! This was unbelievable. Never would she think that Harry would like her. She was relieved that she didn't have to got through what Harry just had to do. It looked really hard telling your best friend that you like them.  
  
" I love you." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth as soon as she regained her voice.  
  
" I love you too." Harry said, laughing and scooping her up in his arms, and kissing her hard and passionatly.  
  
This day Hermione knew would be the best of her life. She also knew that this relationship was for keeps, she just knew it would be. 


End file.
